Tom Friendly
Tom scheint ein hohes Tier bei den Anderen zu sein, vielleicht ein 'Lieutenant' des falschen Henry Gale. Die erste Tat, die die Zuschauer von ihm sehen ist die Entführung von Walt. Danach hat er einige der Losties in einer bedrohlichen Art und Weise gewarnt, bestimmte Bereiche der Insel zu betreten. Es ist unklar, ob "Tom" sein richtiger Name ist, oder nur ein Deckname, verliehen von den restlichen Anderen. Der Name "Mr. Friendly" kommt von den "executive producers" von Lost. Vor dem Crash *Unbekannt. *Es ist möglich, dass er bereits vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 schon auf der Insel war. Auf der Insel * Er ist ein Sprecher für die Anderen aber IHM untergeordnet. Der erfundene Henry Gale scheint sein Vorgesetzter zu sein. * Hat möglicherweise die gleiche Position wie Ms. Klugh in der Hierarchie der Anderen. * Beschimpft Ethan, weil dieser keine Liste gemacht hat, bevor er Claire in die Medizinische Station gebracht hat. Nachdem er Ethan's Erklärung gehört hat, antwortet er "Du weißt, was ER glauben wird." Dieses Mal hat er seinen falschen Bart nicht getragen. * Führte die Gruppe an, die das zweite Floß zerstört, Sawyer verwundet und Walt entführt hat. * Overtook Michael, captured him with a sling or bolas, and took him hostage after he set off to find Walt. * Confronted Jack, Sawyer, and Locke when they went after Michael. * Warned Jack, Sawyer, and Locke not to cross "the Line", meaning that they were not to explore the northern part of the island. He said that doing so would change the situation from a "misunderstanding" to "something else." * Held Kate hostage with what appears to be a WWI or WWII-era German Luger Parabellum P08 or Walther P38 pistol. * Sagt dass Walt und die anderen von ihm entführen, inklusive Emma und Zack, noch am leben sind. Sagt dass Walt etwas "besonderes" ist. * While talking to Jack, quoted Alvar Hanso: "You know, somebody a whole lot smarter than anybody here once said 'Since the dawn of our species, man's been blessed with curiosity.' You know the other one about curiosity, don't you, Jack?" killed the cat. * When Jack accused him of not having any real strength, instead having to rely on spies like Ethan Rom to infiltrate the survivors' camp and thus learning their names, he replied, "That's an interesting theory." He then yelled, "Light 'em up", after which numerous torches were lit, implying that Jack's party were surrounded. when looking closely at the stills from the HDTV recording, it can be seen that there is a person holding each torch. * Made Jack, Sawyer, and Locke surrender their guns. * Brought Michael to the Others' camp. * His sock cap and beard were found by Kate in the Staff, where Claire had been taken by Ethan, revealing that his haggard and unkept appearance was merely a disguise. * Was said by the fake Henry Gale to be "nothing" (in the hierarchy of the Others) compared to the mysterious "Him". * Held Jack, Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley captive on the dock. * Was called "Tom" by Ms. Klugh on the dock after Kate revealed they knew his beard was fake. This appeared to annoy him, and he reciprocated by revealing Ms. Klugh's first name, Bea. * Presumably helped take Jack, Kate, and Sawyer away. used to appear different]] ]] ]] and at the Pala Ferry dock.]] Theories * Responsible for the Others' "public relations." * While Sawyer's nickname for him, "Zeke", is most likely based on his stereotypical "hillbilly" appearance and demeanor ("Zeke" is a derogatory name for a hillbilly), it could also be a reference to: ** The banjo player for "Lubbock Lou and His Jughuggers" on The Muppet Show. That Zeke also had wild hair and a shabby beard, but frequently wore sunglasses. ** The Big Bad Wolf in the 1933 Disney animation "The Three Little Pigs". Zeke Wolf also used disguises in an attempt to trick the Three Little Pigs. The fact that Sawyer used the name "Zeke" may imply that he could tell that Tom's beard was part of a disguise. *** Shortly before having Kate brought out to be released, Zeke was faced by three people from the front half of the plane. ** The Wizard of Oz, in which Zeke was a farmhand who worked for Dorothy's uncle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncle_Henry_%28Oz%29 Henry Gale] back in Kansas. * A link between the Others and the DHARMA Initiative is insinuated when Tom is seen working in one of the DHARMA Stations, though the Others may have just "set up shop" in that station, like the Flight 815 survivors have in the Swan. ** In "Live Together, Die Alone", a tattoo can be seen on his chest which looks similar to the design of a DHARMA Initiative logo. * Mr. Friendly crashed on the island, like the survivors of Flight 815, Rousseau's science crew, and Desmond. * He is the "real" Sawyer, as in "Tom Sawyer." * He is the father of Claire's ex-boyfriend Thomas, thus making him the grandfather of Aaron Littleton. * He knew Ana Lucia. She gave Christian Shephard the nickname "Tom", because she saw a resemblance between the two. * He is the right-hand man to "Him", similar to the fake Henry Gale, although perhaps Gale's inferior. * The tattoo on his chest may be the DHARMA logo seen in the Psychology Test Orientation Video. * His full name could be "Thomas Hobbes" in accordance with the pattern of naming characters after social contract philosophers. (Thomas Hobbes was a contemporary and rival of John Locke). * The built tension between Tom and Sawyer's characters will perhaps result in an eventful confrontation between the two in the future. Other appearances * Mr. Friendly (or someone looking a lot like him) appeared in the audience of Jimmy Kimmel Live on May 12, 2006. J.J. Abrams was guest-directing the show. When Kimmel commented on Mr. Friendly's appearance, Mr. Friendly responded with a sentence that was obviously pre-recorded and played backwards. (Lost-Media) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Anderen